Light fixture dimming operations provide a mechanism for adjusting a brightness of a light output on a gradient from a bright output to a dim output. During a dimming operation, a human eye observes a light output of an incandescent bulb transition from a bright white color to a dim yellow color. Because light-emitting diodes (LEDs) do not change color temperatures with changes to brightness of the LEDs, the dimming of an LED light fixture does not provide a color temperature transition similar to the dimming of an incandescent bulb. Dimming operations of the LED light fixtures may be performed without consideration or control of a color temperature associated with the light output of the light fixture.
Existing static color dimming operations ignore the ability to alter a color temperature of a light output based on a dimming level. Because the color temperature is unchanged during the static color dimming operation, an LED light fixture equipped with a white light may generate a light output that is perceived by a human eye as unusual or unnatural during the static color dimming operation. Such a perception may be particularly evident in a residential lighting environment. Instead of creating a subdued and warm ambiance, the dimmed light fixture that includes LEDs with a white color temperature generates a dim and crisp environment.